Un amigo
by KiraXproject
Summary: Se ha obligado a sí mismo a no creer en cosas como la magia pues ni siquiera el Dios al que una vez rogó por ayuda se dio a la tarea de escucharlo pero esta noche se permite creer una vez más, porque la oscuridad que admira está consumiendo todo su pequeño ser y el odio de las personas mezclado con el suyo propio está destruyéndolo.


_**Advertencia: Contiene referencias de violencia contra menores de edad.**_

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje reconocible me pertenece, todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC, yo solo hago esto por diversión.

Beta: Gudea y mi madre, MoonLight40.

Bueno, el día de hoy en México es el día de las madres y quisiera dedicar este escrito a mi madre, MoonLigth40 a quien por fin he pasado al lado oscuro del slash muajaja xD

¡Te quiero mamá!

Esta idea nació mientras veía una película de nombre Stardust (Derechos a su autor xD) aunque ciertamente la idea principal tanto de la película como de mi trabajo es muy distinta. De cualquier manera espero lo disfruten.

Editado: 11/05/2015

Lamento no haber colocado las advertencias antes, me disculpo si incomodé a alguien con este trabajo.

.o.

James. James Moriarty es su nombre, aunque parece que nadie puede recordarlo, para todo es maldito mocoso esto o maldito mocoso aquello ¿Es que acaso es tan difícil recordarlo?

Hay cosas que a su corta edad parecen estar tan distantes como una ilusión o un sueño, tales como un abrazo amoroso o la voz de su madre llamándolo dulcemente para cenar. Lo único que conoce a su corta edad de cinco años es el toque de un hombre enfermo que asegura ser su padre y los golpes de los niños que le llaman fenómeno en la escuela.

Siempre ha admirado cómo la noche cubre al mundo con su oscuridad, como si fuese un monstruo que se traga al mundo entero dejándolo en las sombras, protegiendo a aquellos que se mueven dentro de ella. Dejando al desnudo sólo lo más crudo y horrible de los seres humanos, tal como el placer de asesinar a otros, el odio y la hipocresía. Cosas que alguien como él no debería saber, pero él nunca ha sido un niño normal, por eso su padrastro le obliga a sonreír para que no sepan lo que le hace, por eso su madre desvía la mirada fingiendo ignorar lo que pasa por miedo a quedarse sola y por eso los odia a todos.

Puede que para muchos la magia sea algo realmente increíble y maravilloso por el simple hecho de aparecer un conejo dentro de un sombrero o el poder cortar a una persona a la mitad, pero él está seguro que cualquier persona con la suficiente capacidad para observar podrá ver los espejos y demás herramientas que los "magos" usan para ello porque son trucos, simples trucos.

Con los ojos inflamados y las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas se levanta de su cama y busca su ropa interior junto con su pantalón de pijama dentro del desastre en el que se ha convertido su habitación. Por esta noche el dolor se ha terminado.

Después de colocarse sus prendas se acerca a paso lento al marco de la ventana abierta, recarga su cara contra la madera blanca y fría, sintiendo la brisa sobre su piel y mirando a la nada. Espera que nadie vea los moretones que han quedado sobre su piel. Los minutos pasan lentamente hasta que la oscuridad constante se ve interrumpida por una estrella fugaz que brilla momentáneamente en el cielo y le hace despertar de su ensimismamiento. Se ha obligado a sí mismo a no creer en cosas como la magia pues ni siquiera el Dios al que una vez rogó por ayuda se dio a la tarea de escucharlo pero esta noche se permite creer una vez más porque la oscuridad que admira está consumiendo todo su pequeño ser y el odio de las personas mezclado con el suyo propio está destruyéndolo.

—Por favor… —Su voz suena frágil, como si estuviese a punto de romperse en llanto—. Deseo… Deseo a alguien que me abrace, que juegue conmigo, a alguien con quien pueda hablar y que escuche sin que piense que estoy loco. Deseo un amigo.

La luna en su completa magnitud brilla en todo lo alto y Jim la mira como si tuviese las respuestas a todos sus problemas, pero nada pasa, después de todo ¿por qué habría de cumplirse un deseo como ése a un niño como él?

Camina nuevamente hasta la cama y se tira en ella haciéndose un ovillo sobre las colchas, cuando sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas nuevamente es cuando su habitación se ve inundada con una luz dorada que le deja cegado y confundido por un momento. La luz cesa dando lugar a un niño de su edad con cabellos dorados completamente desnudo que le mira con los ojos azules más cálidos que Jim ha visto en su vida. Se levanta tan rápidamente que las sábanas se enredan en sus piececitos haciendo que caiga sin más en el piso, provocando una genuina risa en el rubio que se cubre la boca como si se sintiese culpable por reírse de él. Jim siente que algo cálido explota en su interior y su cara enrojecer por su torpeza. Se levanta del piso sacudiendo polvo imaginario del suéter de su pijama.

—Hola, me llamo Jim, ¿y tú? —Jim extiende su mano y sonríe, la primera sonrisa genuina que tiene desde hace mucho tiempo pero el rubio sólo desvía su mirada apenado.

—¿No tienes nombre? —pregunta Jim después del silencio dado y el niño desnudo niega con su cabecita, haciendo que polvo dorado caiga desde su cabello. Jim solo le observa y coloca una mano bajo su barbilla mientras piensa.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Te llamarás John! —Y John le sonríe y asiente, provocando otro sonrojo en Jim junto con más polvo dorado que revolotea a su alrededor y le hace ver como uno de los ángeles de las ilustraciones en los libros.

—¿Serás mi amigo? —pregunta Jim con una luz de esperanza brillando en sus ojos negros.

—Sí.

En ese momento, en el que John toma su mano aún sonriendo, Jim aprende que aunque la oscuridad sea tan densa que no te deje respirar, siempre habrá una luz que te dé esperanza porque es por eso que las personas miran a las estrellas en lo alto del cielo. Y sabe que jamás dejará que alguien o algo dañen a su luz, de ahora en adelante su secreto será su amigo estrella. Siempre va a cuidar de John.

.

Jim le presta ropa a John para que no ande desnudo en la casa y para que tampoco tenga frío durante las tardes lluviosas, pide a John esconderse en el ático de la casa, cubrirse los oídos y no salir de ahí hasta que al llegar de la escuela él suba para que puedan jugar juntos.

Cuando la casa está sola juegan a los piratas o a los caballeros de la mesa redonda y John siempre es Arturo porque es valiente y fuerte. Algunas otras veces juegan a lanzar la pelota en el jardín trasero, donde nadie puede verlos reírse por las travesuras que hacen a la madre de Jim, donde John corta flores para Jim y éste le agradece con un beso en la mejilla porque John es el mejor amigo del mundo. Porque Jim no puede ser más feliz en su vida.

Pero la felicidad es tan efímera que alguien a la edad de James debe aprender de mala manera que no siempre se puede ser feliz y su padrastro se lo recuerda cada noche cuando su madre finge estar dormida tan profundamente que no escucha su gritos de dolor y el verdadero monstruo le consume mientras clama amarle.

Jim siempre llora cuando se queda solo en su habitación, temblando de frío y de la rabia ciega que se consume a fuego lento en su interior. Su pequeña cabeza no cesa de gritarle que debería hacerlos sufrir lo que el sufre, hacerles lo mismo que le han hecho a él, enseñándole los puntos débiles de las personas que le hacen daño y la forma en que podría destruirlos sin que nadie sepa quién ha sido, pero esos pensamientos le asustan.

John no entiende por qué Jim viene a él a la media noche cubierto en lágrimas, sin pantalones y con sus piernas temblando pero aun así, ambos terminan abrazados en una esquina del ático mientras John canta canciones de cuna en un idioma extraño acariciando el cabello de Jim hasta que cae dormido y John debe devolverlo a su habitación y volver al ático sin hacer ningún sonido para no despertar a los padres.

John algunas veces había observado a los humanos desde las alturas preguntándose por qué se hieren unos a otros o se mienten y Madre Luna le dice que no debe interferir en los asuntos de ellos porque aún es un niño que no entiende lo que pasa a su alrededor aunque cuando vio a Jim aquella noche llorando en su ventana mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas un amigo no pudo evitar caer para hacerle compañía sin hacer caso a los regaños de Padre Sol. Y no se arrepiente porque es feliz, pero cada día que pasa su cuerpo se hace más pesado y teme no poder volver nunca más.

.

Un día, como todos en los que los padres de Jim no se encuentran, el pequeño pelinegro vuelve con una mejilla amoratada y un labio roto. John no sabe qué hacer para que ya no sienta más dolor así que propone ir a jugar en la habitación de Jim para que no se vaya a lastimar si juegan en el jardín. Ambos pierden la noción del tiempo jugando a cualquier cosa que les cruza por la cabeza, riendo mientras brincan sobre la cama y se golpean con las almohadas, creando una lluvia de plumas a su alrededor.

Terminan recostados sobre la cama con la colcha sobre ellos porque Jim le ha explicado que el invierno se acerca y cada vez hace más frío. John desea más que otra cosa poder jugar con él sobre la nieve y hacer muñecos como los que vio que hacen otros niños cuando estaba en el cielo.

—¿Cómo es allá arriba? —pregunta Jim con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

—Oscuro —responde John un poco nostálgico por recordar su hogar pero le sonríe.

—¿Y estás solo?

—No, Mamá Luna cuida de mi cuando Papá Sol sale a dar calor a los humanos.

—Quisiera poder irme contigo.

—No podría llevarte, eres muy pesado como para que pueda cargarte todo el camino.

—¿Y tienes amigos allá?

—Algunas veces veo a mis hermanos y hermanas, pero siempre están muy lejos, observando al mundo. Las nubes son malas jugando, suelen llorar por cualquier cosa y son muy caprichosas. Eres mi único amigo.

—Y tú el mío.

Ambos sonríen, sin darse cuenta ambos terminan abrazados a causa del frío que deja entrar la ventana abierta de la habitación y caen rendidos al cansancio sin preocuparse por nada más.

.

A Jim lo despierta la fuerza de un golpe en el suelo de su habitación, todo está en una oscuridad casi total que se ve interrumpida por la de la luna que entra por su ventana y le da la imagen más temida por él. Su padrastro tiene sujeto a John por sus dorados cabellos mientras éste derrama lágrimas de terror y Jim siente asco de la mirada que el hombre le dirige al pequeño rubio sin siquiera percatarse de que él ha despertado.

Cuando el hombre empieza a querer quitar las prendas de John es que el shock que mantenía inmóvil el cuerpo de Jim desaparece y salta de la cama sin hacer ruido para tomar el bate de béisbol. Siempre tuvo miedo de que nadie le creyese porque su padrastro siempre es considerado un hombre amable y bueno, pero ahora John corre peligro y no permitirá que John sufra lo que él, así tenga que asesinar al hombre.

Lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, tanto que cae sobre John y Jim cree que está muerto. Suelta el bate a toda prisa y ayuda a John a alejarse de ahí llevándolo hacia la ventana.

—Debes irte John, ya no es seguro para ti que te quedes más —le dice mientras comienza a quitarle la ropa. John dijo que debía ser liviano para estar en el cielo y si John había llegado desnudo era porque no necesitaba la ropa.

—Pero no quiero irme —gimotea John con lágrimas rodando aún sobre sus mejillas. Jim no sabe si sonreírle o llorar, de alguna manera termina haciendo ambas. Un gruñido a sus espaldas le hace tomar la decisión final.

—Te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo —Toma a John de los hombros y lo abraza llevándolo hasta que ambos están frente a la ventana y la luz de la luna los cubre, alejándolos de la oscuridad.

—Siempre voy a estar contigo —dice John cuando su cuerpo comienza a irradiar luz y se transforma en una esfera que se aleja guiada por la luz de la luna.

Ahí Jim sabe que quizá la felicidad no esté hecha para personas como él, cuando voltea a ver al hombre que recupera la conciencia, su mirada ha quedado completamente carente de emoción alguna y su sonrisa se asemeja más a una mueca deplorable que refleja la oscuridad de su alma.

.

Jim termina internado en el hospital por varias semanas, su padre alega que se cayó de las escaleras mientras caminaba dormido y su madre se queda callada mientras mira al piso. Cuando le preguntan a Jim lo que pasó, éste solo sonríe.

John observa a Jim cada noche desde que vuelve a casa del hospital y aunque quiere volver a su lado, su madre se lo ha prohibido porque fue lastimado. Jim le observa a él desde su ventana cada noche y a veces le platica cosas que le pasan en su escuela.

Ahora Jim usa trucos, los niños en su escuela han empezado a tener accidentes extraños que nadie puede explicar. Es divertido ver a las idiotas ovejas que se dejan llevar por las apariencias, sentirse escandalizadas y verlas ir de un lado a otro buscando una explicación. Cuando cumple los diez años ha perfeccionado su máscara para pasar desapercibido, su gran obra maestra es llevada a cabo. Su padre ha muerto en un accidente doméstico mientras nadie más estaba en casa, nadie más que su madre sospecha del dulce y amistoso niño que es Jim. Nadie le cree a la vieja bruja cuando grita histéricamente acusando a su hijo.

John sabe que Jim ha cambiado cuando deja de salir a verle. Jim siente que un monstruo como él no debe ser querido por nadie. Dos meses después la madre de Jim se suicida.

El tiempo pasa sin perdonar nada ni a nadie y Jim no es la excepción a la regla, ahora tiene diecisiete y maneja una pequeña parte de la red criminal en Londres desde las sombras. Quienes conocen su trabajo suelen decir que es una obra de arte, quienes conocen su rostro no ha sido en buenos términos y terminan muertos. La escuela es aburrida y las personas son patéticas e idiotas pero sabe perfectamente que no es bueno destacar mucho si quiere cumplir su cometido, así que sonríe a la chica que le mira coquetamente desde la otra esquina del salón.

El tiempo sigue avanzando llevándose con él nombres que se olvidan como Carl Powers, Jim es totalmente lo contrario a lo que algún día quiso ser, su oscuridad ahora se mueve dentro de Londres como si le perteneciera, contaminándola y consumiéndola de a pocos. Del único periodo en el que realmente fue feliz ahora solo recuerda un par de ojos azules y un nombre porque así lo decidió, porque en su niñez entendió que si no podía destruir aquella maldad que le lastimaba, entonces debía controlarla, debía ser aquello que todos temían para que él pudiese decidir quién salía lastimado y quién no.

Y ahora ahí está, puede verlo a través del sistema de cámaras de vigilancia, con su cabello dorado y ojos cálidos que miran con asombro al hombre de rizos alborotados que interfiere en su camino, la mirada que alguna vez él tuvo ahora pertenece a otro. Algo dentro de su mente que le había mantenido entero se quiebra y sonríe.

—Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo Johnny... —Se levanta de su silla alisando su costoso traje y se dirige a la salida—. Creo que el pequeño Sherly me debe una caída.

FIN

¡Gracias por leer!

Los comentarios se agradecen y no cuesta más de dos minutos dejar uno ;)


End file.
